theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ai Kago
''Ai redirects here, if you are looking for the 5th generation member of Morning Musume with the same name, head to Ai Takahashi.'' Ai Kago is a Japanese pop singer, actress, author and Guinness Book of World Records breaking hula hoop player. At age 12, Kago won the 4th National Audition of Morning Musume held by Up-Front Works Agency in 2000, which led to her admission into the popular girl band as a 4th generation member. In the same year, she became a founding member of Minimoni. In 2004, she graduated from both the groups and formed W with Nozomi Tsuji. After a series of scandals, she was dropped by her agency. Kago is currently working towards rebuilding her career, but is still followed by scandal. In 2014, she formed a group called Girls Beat!! but left the group in 2015. History Early Life Kago Ai was born in Yamatotokada, Nara, Japan on February 7, 1988. Her mother's maiden name is Kago Aki. Her natural father's name is unknown. 2000-2003 On April 15, 2000, at age 12, Kago succeeded in being inducted into the idol group Morning Musume. She joined as a part of the fourth generation alongside Hitomi Yoshizawa, Rika Ishikawa and best friend Nozomi Tsuji. Kago debuted on Morning Musume's ninth single, "Happy Summer Wedding," with her album debut on the group's fourth album, "4th Ikimasshoi!". Kago and Tsuji met during the auditions and when they both found themselves in Morning Musume they became fast friends. The two were the youngest members in Morning Musume at the time and as such, took it upon themselves to become the hyperactive troublemakers of the group. Although at first, both girls were shy about being on camera, they soon warmed up to being recorded. Kago and Tsuji were accepted by Morning Musume's fans quickly and they ended up being dubbed "The Twins" due to their similar looks and personalities. The girls each developed a strong fan base, although fans found it difficult to think of one without the other. As well as being known as "The Twins," Kago and Tsuji were also known as "Two Top" as on the television special, Mecha-Mecha Iketeru!, they were both found to be the least knowledgeable when given surprise pop quizzes on several grade school problems, Tsuji being the least knowledgeable and Kago being the second least knowledgeable. In June 2000, Kago, alongside fellow 4th generation member Rika Ishikawa, joined the already-established subgroup Tanpopo. They teamed up with remaining members Kaori Iida and Mari Yaguchi forming the group's 2nd generation. In July 2001, Kago participated in Hello! Project's 2001 shuffle unit event as a member of 3-nin Matsuri, competing against the other two units, 7-nin Matsuri and 10-nin Matsuri, for sales. 3-nin Matsuri's single, Kiss! Summer Party, was released on July 4, 2001, and the song outsold the other unit's singles by a wide margin. In 2002, Kago participated in a drama alongside her fellow Morning Musume members titled "Angel Hearts." She also released a duo photo book with Nozomi Tsuji. Kago continued as a member of Morning Musume during 2002, as well as in Minimoni. However, Tanpopo was reformed in July 2002 and Kago, Kaori Iida and Mari Yaguchi "graduated" from the group. Kago participated in Hello! Project's 2002 shuffle unit event as a member of Happy 7. In a surprise move by Tsunku, Morning Musume was split into two halves - Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - so that the large group could perform in smaller towns that could not hold the larger numbers the full ensemble needed. Kago was placed into Sakura Gumi and released two singles with the group before the groups merged together again in Spring 2004. Kago participated in Hello! Project's 2003 shuffle unit event as a member of SALT5. 2004 In May 2004, under the arrangement of the Up-Front Works Agency, Kago and Tsuji formed a new pop duo, W, which eventually released a total of two albums and six singles. In July 2004, Kago and Tsuji's final single with Morning Musume, "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari," was released. In August 2004, Ai Kago and Nozomi Tsuji graduated from Morning Musume together, whereas Minimoni went on an indefinite hiatus. In December 2004, Kago, along with all 46 contemporary Hello! Project members, formed The Hello! Project All-Stars, to perform "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!". After Morning Musume Scandal 1 On February 9, 2006 it was confirmed that the magazine Friday (フライデー, Friday?) (the same one that prompted Mari Yaguchi's sudden departure from Morning Musume) would publish photos showing Kago smoking. The legal age for smoking in Japan at the time was 20, and Kago had just turned 18 two days prior to the incident. On February 10, Hello! Project issued a press statement saying that the singer had been suspended "indefinitely." According to an interview in the March 9, 2007 issue of Friday, Kago revealed that she had been serving tea, answering phones and doing assorted secretarial work at the Up-Front Works Agency since January 23, 2007, when her employers found it fit for her to return to Tokyo, after she spent most of 2006 in seclusion at her family's residence in Nara. In the same interview, Kago claimed to have undergone several changes in regard to her outlook on life, to have become more responsible. Additionally she met up with other members of Hello! Project for the first time at Yokohama Arena, after a lengthy period of time, though the group apparently couldn't quite recognize her at first, given the fact she had lost some weight. The agency said that they were working on her comeback, though the details were not made clear. On March 26, 2007 following a newly publicized scandal involving Kago dating a 37-year-old man, as well as smoking again, it was announced by Up-Front Works that her contract had been cancelled. After Scandal 1 On May 5, 2007, the Tokyo Broadcasting System's newscast reported that Kago's mother was trying to sign her to a new talent agency in her hometown of Nara. On August 25, 2007, an interview with Kago's mother in the magazine Josei Seven, revealed that after parting company with Hello! Project, Kago left Japan to reside in New York City. On April 6, 2008, it was reported by Yahoo! News that Kago was returning to the entertainment industry. Also, in an interview by OhmyNews, Kago admitted that she had started smoking to feel more like an adult, without realizing the impact it would have on her peers and young fans. She stated that she had actually not gone to New York, but rather to Los Angeles for three months in 2007 with her boyfriend. She said she took the trip because she felt like a criminal in Japan. While in LA she met many new people who encouraged her (including Winona Ryder) and was able to reflect on her situation and begin her new life. She also admitted to having considered suicide and inflicted injury upon herself by cutting her wrists. At the end of the interview, Kago states that even though she is now 20 years old and can legally smoke cigarettes, she no longer does or has any desire to do so. On April 24, 2008, Kago announced on her personal blog website, "Biscuit Club," that she will be appearing in Hong Kong movie Kung Fu Chef with Sammo Hung. In October, It was officially announced that Kago Ai would be a presenter on the SKYPerfecTV! Awards 2009. The SKYPerfecTV! Awards 2009 aired on November 12. On December 21, 2009, Kago Ai has opened up a Twitter account. Scandal 2 In January, FRIDAY reported a romance between Ai Kago (20) and actor Hidejiro Mizumoto (33), but the rumor was denied by Kago's agency at the time. The matter surfaced again, as Mizumoto's ex-wife was seeking damages against both Mizumoto and Kago. Mizumoto and his wife, Asato (25), had divorced on January 8, before the FRIDAY article had appeared. But Asato claims that the reason for their divorce is that Mizumoto and Kago were having an affair. As a result, she was seeking monetary damages, reportedly on the order of 10 million yen from Kago and 50 million yen from Mizumoto. She was also asking for some of Mizumoto's assets and child support for their three children. The judge had apparently already received Asato's claim, which meant that the matter would be taken to court if it was not settled. Kago met Mizumoto through his mother, the psychic Yoshiko Shimo, whom Kago had often consulted before her comeback to show business. The pair reportedly became intimate after working together on the movie "Benten-dori no Hitobito," which opened in April. Asato planned to submit Mizumoto's script for "Benten-dori no Hitobito" as evidence. On the back, Kago wrote a message to Mizumoto, which included lines like "I love you" and "If we get married, I want to have a boy," ending jokingly with "This message is a work of fiction." It was also said that Kago had been living with Mizumoto in his apartment in Kanagawa since the end of last year. Asato had obtained photographic evidence of Kago's underwear, clothes, cosmetics, and other items at the apartment. Kago's agency declined to comment. After Scandal 2 In March 24, Kago released her first album AI KAGO meets JAZZ ~the first door~. The album sold 527 copies. Gossip magazine, “Shukan Josei” reported that ex-Morning Musume member Kago Ai is dating MEN’s NO-NO fashion model, Mikawai Takeshi. On August 27, the DVD of Kago's Hong Kong horror film, The Haunting Lover, was released. The movie, which chronicles the fictional story of a poor young man, Leung Kwong, and his struggle to save up to marry the woman he loves, Hsiao Chen (Kago), was met with fairly positive reviews despite having a fairly genre-typical plot. On September 11, Kago held a solo concert at Webster Hall in New York City, which brought about 200 fans. Because it was held on this day, Kago gave a memorial comment in both English and Japanese. Earlier, in June, she had made a comment on her blog that she would like to live in the US someday. On January 21, 2011, “Ai Kago meets Jazz~The First Door Live” DVD was announced and was set to be released March 23rd. On February 2, 2011, Kago Ai started a blog on Diamond Blog. In this blog she put a gallery of pictures of herself. Kago announced she would be holding 2 charity events on June 5. In June of 2011, Kago announced on her blog that she left R&A Promotions Co.,Ltd in November of 2010 due being unhappy with the direction of her work and was looking for a new agency. On September 6th, Kago’s boyfriend Ando Haruhiko (44) was arrested due to mafia affiliations. Kago Ai herself was taken in for questioning. On September 11th, Kago was found on the floor in her apartment by her agency officials, after attempting suicide. According to the Azabu Police, Kago had slit her wrists. The hospital report told that she was in stable condition. Kago’s agency officials immediately rushed over to her apartment when she hinted of suicide during a phone call. When they got there, they found her on the ground in a haze, with cuts to her wrists, and reported the incident to the police. It was suspected that she consumed large amounts of medication, and the police investigated this as a planned suicide. On December 6th, the president of Kago's agency told Sankei Sports that he planned to sue Kago for 100 million yen in damages. “She cancelled her last job at the last minute and it has been about a year since we’ve truly been able to contact her. Since we love her as a child, we patiently waited for her to come back, but even we have our limits. The lawsuit is for the damages she’s caused the company by canceling her activities and breaking off her contract, which was good until the end of March 2013. It’s likely she has caused more than 100 million yen in damages. I want to hear what she says firsthand before the end of the year in the courtroom.” On December 21st, Kago announced through her blog that she had registered her marriage and discovered that she was pregnant. She thanked fans for watching over her, but no further details were revealed. On April 13th, it was announced that Kago’s baby was a girl. On June 22nd, at 15:54, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The baby weighed 2768 grams. In May, Kago promoted dandelion-tea, and talked about its benefits on pregnancy. On June 22, she finally announced the name of her daughter, Minami. On August 15, she announced on her blog that she transferred to a new agency. On October 7, Kago announced on her blog she will be forming a 4 member girl group, the 1st member being herself. The auditions would be held to recruit two to four other girls within the 15-21 age range. The group would be crowd-sourced using lyrics, music, and costume ideas submitted by fans, as well as online voting. In June, it was announced that her girl group is called Girls Beat!!. They would be releasing their debut single "Sekai Seifuku" on July 22nd. On October 24, it was reported that there was an arrest warrant out for Kago's husband. As a result, Kago and Girls Beat!! halted all activities. In March, she was spotted without her wedding ring and reportedly met with a divorce attorney. On April 3, Kago confirmed on her blog that she was filing for divorce from her husband. Once divorced, she planned on resuming activities. However, on April 18, it was reported that Kago "had no money" and the divorce was called off. On June 9, it was reported that her husband had been arrested for domestic violence stemming from an incident on May 12 in their Roppongi home where he allegedly shoved and kicked her, leaving her with injuries that took ten days to heal. Kago agreed to drop all charges in exchange for a divorce, and the divorce was finalized later that month. In August, her contract with her agency expired, and she subsequently left Girls Beat!!. Appearance Ai is seen wearing a green shirt, yellow skirt and joggers and green shoes/. She has brown pigtails. Personality To Be Added Trivia * She shares the same name as fifth generation member Ai Takahashi. * Her official YouTube username is NozomiTsujiFTW ScandalsFTL AVGCP EDCP. ** This is due to all the scandals she's been through, and the fact that Tsuji was her best friend. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Julie Category:Females Category:Morning Musume members Category:4th Generation